Your favorite guy, Dipper the Pines, is an evil villain! Wait what?
by mulzypops
Summary: Sorry for the long title. Now I probably won't be able to update this often so it's just a longer one-shot. Don't expect this too much. Rated E for everyone 11/12ish years old and up. After an incident involving an unknown man named Flan, Dipper Pines, your favorite guy in the whole wide world, turns evil and now the gang, along with Bill Cipher and Dipper's parents must fix him!


**This might have been the longest thing I wrote and the most dramatic and saddest thing I wrote as well. I worked on this for so long! OK so here's the plot for this oneshot. When Dipper, the person you'd never expect, turns evil, it's up to the Mystery Shack gang, with a little help from Dipper's parents Mr. and Mrs. Pines and Bill Cipher, to stop Dipper from getting the 3 journals and taking over the world. But it's not easy when Dipper already has one of the journals (**_**3**_**), and Stan never took **_**2**_** and only had **_**1**_** the whole time.** **Set after "Gideon Rises" with a few major changes.**

After Gideon's arrest for being a fake psychic things were finally back to normal. Gideon still had _2_ though, and Dipper never told Stan about _3_ (meaning Stan never activated the portal).

Gideon is feeling guilty and now there's no way out of it. He doesn't even FEEL like using _2_ to get himself out of jail. His lesson is learned finally, and it will come in handy later. So it just happened a day after Gideon's arrest when Dipper and Mabel were hunting for an ancient prophecy buried in the ground. They were in the forest. The writer of _3_ (also the writer of _2_ and _1_), says there's an important prophecy hidden in the Gravity Falls forest which will change the world forever. However the writer's next entry was not on what the prophecy said, but rather the "he" who the writer hid _3_ from years ago.

According to the journal:

_The prophecy is guarded by him. He is even worse than Bill Cipher and he will corrupt the heart forever. Or the mind, whichever comes first. So this is why I must hide this journal before he finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust - at all._

"Dipper look..." Mabel said when they came across an odd sight.

A man floating in the air with a green laser circling him appeared. He had a paper in hand but it was flipped so only he and bats could see. The man had a green neck, a purple face, and white eyes. And his smile was not welcoming at all. It seemed more evil...

"WHO ARE YOU!?" the man said in his super deep voice.

"Sup... I'm Dip-p-p-er...and this is my si-sis-ster Mab-el..." Dipper said nervously.

"Hi. My name is Flan. They call me the real-life devil but of course this is not true..." The man, now known as Flan said.

"You're voice is so hot...unlike your face." Mabel said.

"That's not very nice to say to your new buddy."

"Ummmmmmmmm..." Dipper's teeth made nervous sounds. "We're sort of like...the Mystery Twins...annnndddd the writer of this book says there's some sort of life-changing prophecy and we were w-w-w-wondering if weee could havveeeee itttt?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I NEED TO GUARD THIS PROPHECY SO NO ONE DISCOVERS THE SECRET TO ENDLESS WORLD PEACE! PEOPLE SAY I AM WORSE THAN THE DEVIL, AND I WILL PROVE IT! I HAVE BEEN HIDING AWAY FOR YEARS SINCE THE LAST PERSON MET WITH ME, ACTUALLY THE WRITER OF YOUR LITTLE BOOK HERE. AND NOW IT'S TIME TO EXTRACT MY REVENGE ON THIS PLANET WHO HAS HID ME IN THE FOREST BACK IN THE TIMES OF CAVEMEN! I WILL TURN THE MOST INNOCENT PERSON INTO AN EVIL MASTERMIND TO DO MY BIDDING!" Flan said.

And then Flan recited a terrifying spell. "Make this young boy with smarts become strong, powerful, and evil. Make him do my bidding. Make him get the journals, use a superweapon and take over the world for me! Oh and also make him have a deep voice..."

Dipper was shocked by a great terrifying zap.

"Now young boy I want you to find who owns journals _1_ and _2_. You already have _3_ and I need it for my revenge on the world."

"I was planning to do that anyways. But I'm not giving _3_ to you. In fact I'm not taking over the world for you. I'm going to take over the world for MYSELF..."

"No boy I am your master!"

"I don't care! I'm taking over the world whether you like it or not! It's time for payback for everyone who ever teased me! Back in Piedmont, here in Gravity Falls, and everywhere I've been to in my lifetime!"

Dipper then shot a bullet...which came from his hand! At Flan. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flan said as he disappeared. And Flan was now suffering the wrath of the place they call _Doom_. "Now...time to carry out my plan!HAHAHAHAHA!"

_With Dipper_

Dipper's first stop was Old Man McGucket. "Hey there you stupid fool!"

"Why hi Dipper Pines! Do you want to here my fantastic spit tunes on this new CD I made? Some girl named Pacifica taught me after I paid her with fake money I found in the dump!"

"I don't need your junk! I want to know if you have a journal like this!" Dipper pulled out _3_.

"I don't hae a journal like this but how come that journal...it just... it looks so familiar...?" McGucket asked himself, stroking his beard.

Dipper suddenly got an idea. "Fool...did you write this?"

McGucket suddenly remembered. "Aha! I've seen this before! I wrote this book here, along with 2 others!"

"Do you still have the other 2 books?"

"Nope! I recall I gave _2 _to a 'Buddy Gleeful' and then _1 _to another old man. He doesn't like me very much. Now if only I could remember his name... was it Bob? Billy? Blubs? Stanley? Uch..."

"Gleeful?" Dipper asked himself. He thought for a while and the first word popped in his head was this. "GIDEON."

Dipper left Old Man McGucket on his own, he was still trying to figure out where _1_ went. Dipper walked over to the Gravity Falls County Jail.

"I must see GIDEON." Dipper spat at Blubs and Durland.

"Fine by me boy but we're watching you."

Dipper walked by Gideon's cell and said this. "Give me journal _2_."

Not aware that Dipper was turned evil, Gideon just sighed and said, "Take it. I don't deserve it anyways... You were right boy. I am the bad guy."

Dipper realized Gideon didn't know that he was evil so he had to act innocent just like he was before. Blech. He hated his innocent self right now... "Thanks Gideon. You know maybe you changed."

"How come your voice is so deep?"

"Ummmm puberty! Bye bye!" Dipper said nervously running with _2_ and _3_ in his hands.

_With Mabel_

"What the heck just happened?" Mabel asked herself as Dipper ran off and Flan disappeared. After thinking way too long she realized what was happening. "Oh no... Dipper..." She began crying. She all realized it now. Dipper had a thirst for power thanks to Flan. Why did she go hunting with him today? She should have just told him no. She had a bad feeling in her stomach today anyways and now she knew why. Mabel couldn't turn to Grunkle Stan just yet. He didn't believe in the supernatural or so she thought. So Mabel decided to turn to the one person who she knew she could trust. Her dad always believed in the supernatural like Dipper, and he didn't want to send Dipper and Mabel to Gravity Falls with his uncle Stan, but his mother convinced him that it'd be alright. So that's how they got sent. She dialed a number on her cell phone that was too familiar for her. Her home in Piedmont.

"Hi Mom...can I talk to Dad?" Mabel asked her mother.

"Sure sweetie." Mrs. Pines said.

"Hey princess, what's new?"

"Ummmmm me and Dipper found this book a long time ago, labeled with a _3_...and we kind of well went monster hunting then some guy turned him evil and now he wants to take over the world."

"This is why I shouldn't have sent you over to Gravity Falls. Your mom never believes me when it comes to this kind of stuff. Wait, you have one of the journals?" Mr. Pines said.

"Yeah why? Wait you know about them?"

"Yes. Here's the story. So my uncle, your grunkle, Stanford, had two brothers. A twin named Stanley, and an older brother by 13 years named Joe. Joe was my dad. Just like me and Dipper, my dad believed strongly in the supernatural. Your grunkles Stanford and Stanley lived in Bangor when they were kids. So did my dad. Joe went to New York for college then he moved out to Piedmont, married your grandma Cathy, and had me. Of course, the reason I know about the journals is when I was visiting your grunkles Stanford and Stanley. I was about 12 years old. You see Stanford had moved to Gravity Falls to avoid the cops, because he moved further west as he began robbing banks (this habit started after a depression he had involving his breakup ex-girlfriend Karla McCorkle). Stanley followed because your great-grandma wanted Stanley to keep an eye on Stanford. They then joined a secret society and within 12 years, the secret society was helping the leader, McGucket, write the 3 journals. Your grunkle Stanley disappeared just 3 days into my visit and I never knew why. Stanford obtained _1_ from Stanley because when McGucket, the writer, went insane, he gave _1 _to Stanley, gave _2_ to Buddy Gleeful (the dad of the fake psychic Gideon), and then he hid _3_. By reading journal _1_ during my visit, I proved myself that the supernatural was real thanks to McGucket and the secret society my uncles were in."

Mabel was trying to process the story because it was told so quickly. But minute by minute she started to understand... McGucket wrote the journals. Dipper and Mabel had a great-uncle they never knew about. Karla is the reason Grunkle Stan steals. McGucket went insane after his last entry in _3_. Grunkle Stan had _1_ and Buddy gave _2_ to Gideon. Grunkle Stan believed in the supernatural all along...

"Oh so that's what happened."

"I was wondering if you hung up. But I knew you were just thinking and processing this very true story. Still so sad... I'm coming to Piedmont to help you."

_In Piedmont_

"Honey we have to go help Mabel! You know that journal that I mentioned in the story I keep telling you that you never completely believe?" Mr. Pines asked Mrs. Pines.

"You meen the one about the supernatural, some strange man named McGucket and these journals that don't even exist?" Mrs. Pines asked Mr. Pines.

"Yeah. Apparently Dipper found the journal, had an encounter with some weird man and now he wants to take over the world!"

"Dipper Pines? No. He wouldn't become evil."

"I don't know hun. You know how I told you I had two uncles and you only met Stanford but never Stanley?"

"Yeah because Stanley DOESN'T EXIST!"

"Come on hun, do you want our own son to take over the world?"

"I guess not. But if this is a hoax then I am so not letting you keep your pickup truck!"

"Ugh fine."

_With Dipper_

"Now I just need to find _1_ and then I will be victorious! But where could it be?" He skimmed through _3_ in order to find a spell that would summon Bill but there wasn't any. But after analyzing _2_ he found the spell he needed.

"Backwards message! Backwards message! Backwards message!" He kept repeating until Bill showed up.

"TELL ME BILL, WHO HAS JOURNAL 1!? TELL ME OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Ha ha Pine Tree, cute."

"I'm not kidding." Dipper pulled out a wrecking ball and started to chase Bill. "AHHHHHH!" Bill yelled in fear. "Fine it's with Stanford Pines!" after caving in like 20 seconds later.

"Grunkle Stan..." Dipper grumbled. Dipper ran off.

"I'll still try to stop you kid! I'm the one who's going to take the world over not you!" Bill yelled after him.

_With Mabel_

Mabel went back to the shack with Grunkle Stan. "My parents are coming over and something big is about to go down. Talk to my dad for me and he'll explain. You won't believe it coming from me."

"Fine kid but where's Dipper?"

"That's the thing..."

"Yo dude! I can't wait to meet your parents!" said Soos popping out of nowhere. "Where's Dipper?"

Mabel whispered the story in his ear and he started shouting. "NO DUDE! NOOOOOOOO!"

Wendy came in texting Tambry. "'Sup with all the screaming?"

"Let's just say Dipper was turned evil."

"Sure he was..."

"I'm not joking Wendy."

"Ha ha ha! Dipper's fine!"

"Seriously. Why do you think SOOS is screaming and why do you think my parents and Grunkle Stan have scared looks on their faces? More importantly, why are my parents here? See the point."

Wendy dropped her phone in shock. "What can I do to help?"

"I don't know what we can do..."

A message fell down the chimney.

_Just realized Dipper is evil. Took journal 2 from me. Looking for journal 1._

_- Gideon_

"Oh no! Dipper has journals 2 AND 3. If he gets journal 1, who knows what could happen?"

"He could activate the portal that could take over the world with all three journals in his power. But as long as he doesn't know I have journal _1_ the world will be fine!" Grunkle Stan said.

"Pine Tree found out Fez has journal 1!" Bill yelled through the Mystery Shack window as a warning.

Everyone smacked their foreheads. "Bill we have to stop Dipper!"

"But how can we stop Pine Tree from destroying the world? I mean he already has the power all planned out and I see him rushing down looking for Fez." Bill Cipher said.

"We're just going to have to get _2_ and _3_ from him and then hide all 3 journals from him!" Grunkle Stan said.

"But how? Dipper's so powerful he killed that Flan guy!" Mabel yelled.

"We just have to weaken Pine Tree. But of course there's a price... when we get him out of his trance he may not...survive. You know what I mean."

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me? You're telling me that our son is going to die?" Mrs. Pines asked Bill Cipher.

"Would you rather have Pine Tree take over the world?"

"Yes I would because my son would still be alive!"

"I have an idea to defeat Pine Tree. You see this wheel here? We just need to get the following people to defeat Pine Tree and we better do it fast..."

The symbols included a triangle representing Bill, a shooting star representing Mabel, a fez representing Stanford (aka Grunkle Stan), the question mark representing Soos, glasses representing Stanley, ice representing Wendy, broken heart representing Robbie, llama representing Pacifica, and the wooden star representing Gideon. A pine tree hat in the center of the wheel represented the now-evil Dipper Pines. Dipper and Mabel's parents were not represented by certain symbols, and neither was their grandfather Joe (the grandpa died when Dipper and Mabel were 8 years old).

"Just one problem...Llama and Broken Heart hate you guys, Wooden Star is in prison, and well...Glasses...I wish I could forget the memories of what I had to do to him..."

"So we have to do this ourselves?" Soos asked.

"Yes Question Mark. It's not going to be easy with three members of this deal to defeat Pine Tree missing but we have backup - Pine Tree and Shooting Star's parents Ariel and Roderick. Plus Pine Tree likes Ice so..."

"Who's Ice?" Wendy asked.

"Man you humans are so oblivious. You're Ice! Pine Tree likes you!"

The door then burst open. Dipper slammed it.

"AAAAHHHHH! It's Pine Tree! I have to hide!" Bill punched the glass window and flew out. "Save the world from Pine Tree you idiots...SAVE THE WORLD WHILE YOU CANNNNN!"

"Where's journal _1_, 'Grunkle Stanford'?" Dipper asked Stanford in a threatening voice, with emphasis on "Grunkle Stanford".

"Ummm... journal 1...what are you talking about? It's not like there's some secret room behind the vending machine that holds a portal of infinite power that can only be unlocked with the 3 journals...hehehe...why is my pants wet...?" asked Stanford nervously. You see, he was so scared of Dipper he went pee - in his pants!

"Don't lie to me Stan!" Dipper said. "Or I'm going to have to do this!" Dipper said whipping out a bullet.

"NOOOO!" Stan yelled. "Do something!"

"I'm on it!" Wendy said. Wendy went and kissed Dipper's cheek. Dipper was in shock of this movement of affection which dazed him for a while.

"Is he still stable?" Mabel asked. She put her hand in front of Dipper's face and moved the hand around but Dipper didn't respond. Mabel's hand slowly reached into Dipper's vest to reach one of the journals... then Dipper smacked Mabel's hand!

"Hahaha, you think Wendy kissing me is going to stop me? It's only going to stun me for a little while! You see when I turn evil all affections for living things apart from myself are gone... So Wendy isn't going to be your weapon here!" Dipper yelled.

"Ouch...that comment kind of hurt." Wendy said rubbing her shoulder.

"GIVE ME JOURNAL 1 THEN TAKE ME TO THAT PORTAL!" Dipper growled.

Soos said, "OK fine! Stan I can't take this anymore. He's too scary!"

Grunkle Stan said, "No Soos we're not letting him win!"

"I'm tired of this though!" Soos said.

"Soos he's been in front of us for like 70 seconds..." Wendy pointed out.

"True." everyone except Wendy said distracted. Dipper was the first to snap out of the distraction though.

He cut through the Mystery Shack gang and ran up to Stanford's bedroom. He looked everywhere for 15 minutes straight and wasn't disturbed (because he locked the door) and yet he still couldn't find _1_. "Where is that journal Stanford!" Dipper yelled.

"It's in the secret room." Stanford sighed.

"Excellent. Take me down there and do my bidding." Dipper said.

"Fine."

"We can't give up yet!" Mabel said.

"We shouldn't have entrusted you with our son and daughter! Sure Mabel's fine but I've never seen Dipper so evil and terrifying..." Mrs. Pines said.

"Don't blame Uncle Stanford for this. It's your fault, you didn't even listen to my warnings." Mr. Pines pointed out.

"Guys it's over. Dipper won." Stanford said.

***Debussy's Arabesque No. 1 begins playing for the rest of the fanfic***

Stanford led the gang and Dipper down to the portal, then gave him _1_.

"We tried guys." Stanford sighed.

"THANK YOU STANFORD. MAYBE I'LL LET YOU IDIOTS LIVE AS MY SERVANTS." Dipper boomed.

Dipper activated the portal and evilly laughed. "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Mabel couldn't take it anymore. This was going to hurt her alot more than it would heal the world. She shoved Dipper in the portal then turned it off. Then she began crying.

"How could I have let this happen to my brother? I can't believe this whole time...oh I just can't take it!" Mabel began crying wearily. Grunkle Stan hugged her while patting her on the back.

"Hey you did good kid. It's sad to know when a family member turns evil. But it takes a lot of courage to stand up to them. You are a good person Mabel."

Mrs. Pines nodded with approval at Grunkle Stan. "Stanford, you've done a good thing today."

_With Dipper_

He was pushed by his own twin sister into the portal and then he ended up trillions of miles away from Earth. He was later sucked into a black hole but it didn't kill him surprisingly. He just ended up in a pitch-black never-ending space. He laid down on the invisible floor then started to cry. He wasn't evil anymore. He was able to breathe but now he knew why McGucket said to trust no one. His own twin sister chose the world over him. Of course it made sense because he was evil but still, it's just too sad to handle. And there was no way to get back to Earth now. He can't redeem himself.

_At the end of summer_

Why didn't Mabel go home at the end of summer? Her parents moved in with Grunkle Stan ever since Dipper's disappearance and in Grunkle Stan's will, the house would be going to Mabel's parents Ariel and Roderick when he dies. Grunkle Stan luckily was still alive and well. Ariel and Roderick were able to enroll Mabel in Gravity Falls Middle School and surprisingly only Pacifica and her posse made fun of her while everyone else befriended her because they were sorry for her "loss". Mabel forced herself to lie to everyone except her family, Soos, and Wendy, about Dipper's fate, saying that he was killed by a masked man. Gideon took the blame even though this "killing" never happened. It's just... he felt so guilty for what had happened between Dipper and Mabel and their family and friends, and what he had done to them in the past.

And Bill Cipher? Well he just looked up in space everyday wondering about "Pine Tree".

Even he didn't know that Dipper was high in the sky, in a black hole trillions of miles away, trying to redeem himself with other people who were pushed in the portal and ended up in this black hole.

**So sad right? Well this idea just popped in my head where Dipper is the bad guy...and I didn't want a Reverse Pines or a Dipper Cipher theme so I came up with this. It's rated K plus according to the website however in reality, I consider this for ages 11-12ish and up.**


End file.
